


Fortnite : Exodus

by Deaths_Head_11



Category: Fortnite (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:04:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21967849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deaths_Head_11/pseuds/Deaths_Head_11
Summary: A darker tone on the Fortnite series, with original story and characters... but the Fortnite Characters WILL appear. A small company ends up becoming a global power, taking over the world. To quell the general populace, the Fortnite Initiative is created. What is the purpose of this initiative? What will happen to those 'chosen' to take part?
Kudos: 1





	Fortnite : Exodus

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : I do not own any aspect of Fortnite, as that remains a property of Epic Games. All I own are the original characters in this story so far.
> 
> This is my first story I've written in over a year. I've read a few Fortnite fanfictions and decided to try my hand at it, but with a more darker overtone. Anywayz, I'll leave a note at the end with some comments. Also posted on FF.net. Please enjoy.

Chapter One :

The Exodus Corporation, was once a small company known as Icarus Security Solutions. Focusing on small security protection details and the like, it was a rather unassuming company, in a pond with other more larger and respected security companies. Everything seemed to change overnight for the company when a new owner took over. In the span of ten years, Icarus Security Solutions became the Exodus Corporation, a new global superpower, but privately owned. Under the shrewd leadership of it's CEO, one Icarus Lazarus, the company has ventures in every aspect of Human life on the planet. Security, Politics, Military, Agriculture, Weather Manipulation, Mining (on land and underwater), Medical Research, Chemistry, etc etc...

A private security force, Deimos Security, was formed within Exodus... highly trained and skilled in all aspects of weaponry and combat. Equipped with the best armor and weapons ever created, this force polices everywhere that Exodus has holdings, which is now worldwide and enforce their companies will on the surrounding populace.

Highly intelligent and completely amoral, Icarus cares not for his fellow man as he sees himself as a 'evolved being'. Numerous assassination attempts have failed, not due to the incompetence of the assassin... but due to the fact that Icarus himself has subjected himself to numerous medical and physical experiments, to enhance himself. Numerous implants and grafts are within his body, making him more machine than man. Now, he faces down the remnants of the United States of America, the last remaining country to fight back against the global control of Exodus and it's... 'enlightened' founder...

Surrounded by elite Deimos Security personnel, the President of the United States, is led down a dark hallway... Having decided to surrender control of the government and the country, to save the people, Derrick Samuels was having second thoughts. He had gone against the advice of his most trusted advisers and generals, listening to his wife and his heart. The atrocities that Exodus has caused around the world were plentiful and inhumane. Murder, torture, use of biological weapons... Exodus has done it all, in it's mad attempt to gain complete control of the Earth... and now, Derrick sighed, Exodus has it all.

The President and his 'entourage' came to a stop as the obsidian black marble doors slowly opened, revealing a large open room. Everywhere was black marble, the floors, columns, ceiling... tables etc. The only thing which wasn't, was the large black leather chair behind the marble table. Sitting in the chair, with a smile that would make even the most bloodthirsty, violent and mentally unstable criminal cower in fear, was Icarus Lazarus himself.

"Welcome 'Mr President', I am truly humbled by your visit to my company."

Derrick frowned to himself as he studied the other 'man', who stood up and walked around to be in front of his table. Tall and incredibly built, Icarus stood well over nine feet tall, broad shouldered and with muscular arms already straining the material of the business suit he wore, Icarus projected power... as well as something darker...

Clearing his throat, Derrick stood tall and took a step forward, towards the power mad CEO... only to be knocked to the ground. Spitting blood to the ground, he turned to look up at his attacker, to see Icarus standing there with his arms behind his back. Leaning froward from the waist, Icarus looked at him.

"I did not say you could step forward, did I?"

A dark red glow appeared in the CEO's eyes as he stood back and regarded the man before him with undisguised contempt.

"This... is what is wrong with humanity... you're weak. Paltry emotions corrupt your thoughts. Your ideals and beliefs are only so strong, until a better offer comes along." he smiled like a viper "Unfortunately for you, my friend, I have no such offer..."

Turning abruptly on his heel, Icarus walked back to his desk as two of his guards grabbed Derrick and pulled him forward, throwing him to the ground in front of the desk. Grimacing, he looked up at the 'Man'.

"I've already given you everything you wanted! You wanted the city of Detroit, I ceded it over to you on the grounds that Exodus would NOT invade the US. Yet you used Detroit as a staging ground for invasion!"

Icarus grinned as he sat down in his chair.

"Of course I did. You were so foolish to believe that all I wanted was the motor city, when I have the rest of the world in my grasp! How did you not see, that I want not just the entire world..." a red fire erupted from his eyes "I want EVERYTHING!"

Unholy Hellfire erupted from his eyes, lancing into Derrick's own, burning him on the metaphysical and spiritual planes... leaving only a burnt out husk, which promptly collapsed on the ground, smoke coming from it's eye sockets. Icarus leaned back in his chair, the glow still blazing in his eyes as a slender young woman approached him, carrying a folder in her hands. Stopping in front of the desk, she adjusted her glasses and waited patiently for her employer to speak. With a dip of his head, he acknowledged her and bade her to speak.

"Sir, as per your request, I have conducted a investigation into some unsettling events in Europe and Oceania." she paused as she glanced at her folder "Civil unrest in those areas has increased by eight percent in Europe and a surprising eleven percent in Oceania, specifically Australia."

Icarus snorted as he looked at her.

"Tell me Emira, they are making the standard threats and such, yes?"

Emira Yosaka, nodded as she looked at him.

"Indeed. Taking these reports into account with those we have from other sectors, our analysts conclude that drastic measures will need to be carried out within the next seven hundred and thirty days, otherwise the Harvest could be affected."

A deep scowl appeared on Icarus's face, one which didn't go unnoticed by those in the room. Two years was a long time, but for Icarus who had carefully planned and schemed for the Harvest, which still had time to reach completion... Everyone in the room took a step back... except for Emira. Used to her employer's drastic mood changes, she remained impassively still, as Icarus fumed. With restrained wrath, he studied her closely and spoke in a cold tone.

"Nothing can interfere with the Harvest. It has been planned for quite some time as you know. I trust you have found a way to help... curb... this insurrection?"

Moving her glasses to the tip of her nose, she regarded him with a feral predatory grin.

"Of course sir. I have taken the liberty of putting into the final process, the Fortnite Initiative has already begun gathering...'volunteers'... for it's inaugural competition."

A similar predatory grin appeared on Icarus's face.

"Very well Emira... Get them ready in two weeks for the first broadcast and I will authorize a Stage Two upgrade for yourself my dear."

A soft glow appeared in Emira's eyes, as she nodded. With a curt nod of his head, Icarus bade her to leave and continue her assignment. As he watched her leave, he found himself entertaining thoughts of taking a mate, something he hasn't done for quite some time. Brushing the thought to the back of his mind, his chair swiveled around so he could look out the large window behind him... overlooking the ruined city of Washington DC, Exodus Corporation flags hanging from whatever still stood.

An insidious smile appeared on his face, as his gaze turned to the skyline.

"Soon... so very, very soon..."

Elsewhere :

Dokter Kirk Müller smiled as he looked over the results before him. The Nanites were working exactly as he predicted. He reached over to a cabinet, opening and removing a small case. Standing he turned and walked over to the adjoining the laboratory, just as Emira stepped off the elevator and joined him. Both walked into the small room, where a young man was strapped to a examination table, fear evident on his face as he looked at the two.

Emira glanced at the Dokter.

"Final testing?"

With a grin, Kirk nodded as he placed the case on a nearby table and opened it. Inside was a gun shaped injector and a large vial filled with a viscous purple fluid. Inserting the vial into the back of the injector, he looked at the man on the table and adopted a look of feigned concern.

"It would seem, that our dear patient here is afraid. But this treatment will be the cure to all of your maladies my boy." a sadistic grin appeared on his face "That is, IF you survive the next few hours!"

The injector was placed against the man's right temple, the long needle erupted forth and pierced the skin, biting through the bone of the skull and piercing the right frontal lobe. The man screamed in pain, as the injector slowly injected the liquid into the patient's brain. A minute of agony later, the vial was empty and replaced into the case it was in, along with the injector. Kirk nodded to Emira and motioned for her to follow him.

The man's screams were cut off, soon as the door slid shut behind them. Quickly walking over to a console, Kirk sat down and starting typing as the screen next to him came to life and showed the insides of the room they were in. Pressing a button, the scientist spoke in a clear tone, his voice being recorded by the computer.

"September twenty-seventh at fifteen-twenty two hours. Test vial number forty-four injected into patient three-seven-four. Zero hour, no change confirmed in patient, will be monitored for the next twenty-four hours for any changes or abnormalities."

Glancing over his shoulder, he shut down the recording program.

"So... how long?"

Emira studied the scientist carefully, taking note of his wiry white hair and mustache, the twisted and hard grey eyes, the perpetual sneer on his face.

"Two week for the first broadcast. Collection teams are scouring the world for 'volunteers' as we speak." she looked at the video feed, taking note of the physical change on the patient "It would seem, you have succeeded Dokter."

Turning, a delighted gleam appeared on his face, as the young man convulsed as his skin started to turn to a pale blue color. His face, contorted in a visage of pain, smoothed as purple marking appeared from his forehead, dissecting both eyes and carried down both cheeks. The man's physique, started to ripple and twist in on itself as muscles grew. Where once laid a thin and unmuscled man, now lay a muscular athlete, eyes opened and glowing purple.

Grinning madly, Kirk jumped up and laughed out-loud, as Emira smirked. She reached into her pocket and drew forth a small communications device.

"Echo Leader... how goes retrieval?"

At that moment, elsewhere :

Night time usually is a time when people are at rest... but here, the sky was lit up by artificial light as Deimos Security personnel were gathering 'volunteers' for the Fortnite Initiative. People were running, as the local police force attempted to keep Deimos Security forces at bay, but were inadequate compared to their opposition. The high powered weapons were cutting down people, as the armored Deimos troops walked down the streets, weapons firing in controlled bursts.

Commander Julius Eames nodded in satisfaction as his troops were carrying out their mission, as some troops were herding captured civilians towards numerous transports.

"Retrieval of Volunteers is proceeding according to plan. We are at twenty four percent capacity here in Sector Zero-Four-Four." he paused as he noticed a civilian take down one of his forces "Hold."

The young man was holding a burst rifle, pointed at three Deimos troopers, a young woman behind him, clutched a broken piece of metal in her hands, grim looks of determination on both of their faces. One of the troops stepped forward, only to have the weapon in his opponents hands open fire. The burst hit the troop in the lightly armoured area around his neck, severing the head and forcing the body backwards into his fellows. The woman swung the metal in a arc, the jagged piece slicing into the stomach armour of another trooper, causing the trooper to fall back to the ground. The man grabbed the girl's arm and both ran off, down the street.

Julius watched them run, before drawing his sidearm, raised his arm and fired twice, all in one smooth motion. Both shots hit the man and woman between their shoulder blades, sending them off their feet to crash to the ground. He walked up to them, his troops surrounding the pair as four of them pulled the two to their feet. Looking at the both of them, Julius smiled as he spoke into his communications device.

"Echo Leader to Command. Found two promising volunteers for the Fortnite Initiative."

The response was prompt.

"Explain."

Julius looked at another trooper and nodded. The trooper took a small handheld console from their pack, pressed a few keys and transmitted the helmet footage taken of the two civilians back to headquarters. A few moments of silence passed, before there was a reply.

"Excellent work Commander. These two show far more promise than what the other retrieval teams have gathered. You and your team can return to base, after complete sterilization of sector Zero-Four-Four."

With a look, his men took the two back to the transports as the rest filed back as well. Turning on his heel, Julius strode back and climbed into his transport, noting the two civilians restrained in the back. As the Deimos transports lifted off, he looked back at the town, the numerous people gathering around and looking up at them. He smirked as he spoke to a subordinate.

"Purge sector Zero-Four-Four... one hundred percent charge."

Nodding, the trooper pushed a few buttons on their console, as the large Deimos airship descended from the clouds. Soon as all transports were aboard, the front end of the craft opened, dark energy gathered and erupted forth, coating the town in dark purple energy, before dissolving everything...

Where once stood a town supporting over twenty thousand people, all traces of organic life was wiped out. The craft turned and headed back to base, the personnel aboard going about their tasks. But within the holding area, the survivors of the town had watched in horror, the deaths of everyone they knew...

What they didn't know, was what those who survived the treatment... would undergo.

**Author's Note:**

> Deaths-Head : Hope you've enjoyed the start of my newest fanfic. It's been awhile since I've written anything and it was only recently I got into playing Fortnite Battle Royale with my girlfriend and some friends. I don't know much about the story of the PVE version, so made my own.
> 
> Care to guess which Fortnite 'skin/character' the one the Dokter experimented on was? Yup, gonna be including as many of the Fortnite skin/characters as possible... and in next chapter go into a bit more detail about how the Dokter has made this... serum... which did what it did. (Bad grammar there, apologies).
> 
> Updates will be a bit sporadic, as I'm also working on my YT channel and other commitments. Please consider leaving a like and comment, as I would really appreciate it. Until next time, Peace!


End file.
